You're Never gonna be Alone
by Mandirrr
Summary: "You'll never be alone, Star..." Oneshot. Fluff.


_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.**_

"Starfire? What are you doing up so late?" Robin asked in shock as he spotted the slender girl's form on the couch.

"I could not sleep." Starfire replied. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her face was buried in her knees.

"Star," Robin asked approaching the couch, "are you okay?"

"I am fine." Starfire replied without glancing upward.

_**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,**_

"Are you sure?" Robin asked uncertainly, sitting gingerly next to Starfire's unmoving form. "You seem upset."

Starfire sighed glancing up at Robin. "I am fine." Starfire's Robin shook his head slightly and edged closer to Starfire.

_**So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.**_

"Star, I know you. You aren't fine." Robin countered, hooking his finger under her chin, raising her face to make eye contact.

"You are correct Robin, I am not fine." A tear rolled down her sun kissed cheek. "I'm actually quite the opposite."

"Starfire…what's wrong?" Robin inquired, wiping the tear away tenderly.

"My sister…has perished." More tears began to roll down her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry Star…" Robin apologized quietly.

"It is…alright." The Tamaranean replied softly. "She was sentenced to death after murdering seven other of our people…"

Robin pushed a stray piece of hair from Starfire's face.

"…I realize it is wrong and possibly even pointless to mourn her, but I love her very much."

"No. She was your sister, you have every right to mourn her death." Robin inferred to her. "It wasn't your fault she killed those people…"

Starfire nodded. "She was allowed to send a letter before her death," she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket, "she sent this to me." Robin took the letter she offered him.

_Starfire,_

_By the time you read this I will be dead. I have been sentenced to death and allowed one letter. I chose to write to you. I miss you and I want to apologize for all of the terrible things I did to you in my lifetime. You are a wonderful sister, and an even better friend. I want you to stay with the Titans-don't go down the path of crime I have. _

_I love you little sister,_

_Blackfire_

Robin stiffened. What a terrible thing to receive in a letter. "Starfire…"

"I am now alone Robin. I have no other family living."

"Starfire, I've gotta tell you something." Robin said taking her hand in his.

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know;**_

"Yes?" Starfire asked faintly as she wiped away more of her tears.

"You're never gonna be alone," Robin told her, squeezing her hand gently, "I'll always be here for you."

_**You're never gonna be alone; from this moment on.**_

Starfire smiled and stood up. "Thank you, friend Robin, but I believe I should now go back to sle-" but alas; the girl's knees buckled underneath her, and she fell into Robin's arms.

"Star? Starfire?" Robin panicked.

"I am sorry," Starfire replied, "when I am unhappy or depressed I become exceedingly weak."

"I'll never let you fall," Robin replied lifting her into his arms bridal style. He smiled as she blushed.

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you 're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_

He carried her up the stairs to the second floor, then punched in the code for access to her room. He'd never been in her room before, though it was just across the hall from his. The walls were a lilac, and everything was perfectly tidy and put in it's respectable place. Her bed was covered in pastel pink sheets, and was shaped in a perfect oval. The boy-wonder carefully pulled the sheets back before placing her down and pulling them over her chilled body.

"Thank you.." she replied softly, her eyes closing. Robin smiled and took both of her hands in his.

"You're welcome Star." And it was that moment he realized, he needed nothing more than to be with her.

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.**_

Starfire fought back a gasp as she felt his muscular form fall on the bed next to her, and his arms enclose around her slim waist.

"Robin?" She asked, turning to look him in the eyes…or rather, mask.

"Yeah Star?" He asked smiling at her perplexed expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I care," he traced her jaw line lightly with his gloved hand, "and trying to tell you that you're the most important thing in the world to me."

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry gonna take the world on. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**_


End file.
